User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Heads up You might find this interesting. You seem to have a knack for finding these kind of user page issues anyway but I'll point this one out to you regardless ;) --Xasxas256 18:39, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks! Ihad that page watched earlier, but somehow it got deleted from my watchlist. -- (talk) 23:42, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::Ages ago I used to miss out on stuff because I didn't have enough pages on my watchlist. A couple of months ago it was perfect but now it's almost the same as going to recent changes, I'm up to 650 pages now but cleaning it out is just so much work! --Xasxas256 01:06, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :::Lol. I maintain the list all the time. Every few days I go through the list and remove those which I don't need to wath anymore. This keeps the list reasonable. -- (talk) 15:26, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Another heads-up: your link to your self pic is broken. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 10:26, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :Woops... Thanks for telling me. :) -- (talk) 14:11, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Hi! Hey, im new to the whole wiki idea and i could use a hand, how is it that you sign your talks, like after anything anyone says there is an image and then a coloured link for there anme, is this automatic or do u add it yourself ? thnx. :You can either type for waves: ~~~~ or click on the sig button which is above the text box, second from the right. Hope that helps. --Xasxas256 08:25, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::Read under "Please note:" on edit pages: On talk/discussion pages, please sign your comment by typing four tildes (~~~~). --Gumby 06:02, 9 September 2006 (CDT) QR Make Template:Skill box qrtest/Template talk:Skill box qrtest look how you want. I fiddled some, but CSS/HTML isn't my thing, so I have no idea where the apparent padding on the right of the images is coming from. I'd also guess it doesn't take the padding "out" of the width, so the width shouldn't be image + 12 (for 6px padding). --Fyren 19:39, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Currently Testing the Viability of… Hey, could you just take a glance at the above named section on my page and just give me a quick review on my discussion page for each one? Basically this is my personal solution to the lack of comments in the untested section (I agree there should be more, but I'm getting tired of all the arguing about it, people just keep repeating the same things and nothing really gets done/decided). My hope is that by doing this and then asking people for feedback, not votes, I can get the builds perfected before the untested section and save the testers a lot of grief. So far it seems to be working, and I look forward to your help. Thanks in advance.--Azroth 22:22, 8 September 2006 (CDT) PS-Please read the previous discussions for each one as they may answer any questions that you have about the related build. :I'm not the person to contact with build testing matters. -- (talk) 04:17, 9 September 2006 (CDT) TSS Heya Gem how's things? How's uni treating you? --Xasxas256 05:55, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :The first week was pretty easy. Just learning how thinkgs work in the uni and some basic computer stuff for those with no idea on how to use Unix. :) The real deal starts on monday, so I can tell you more in a week. Life is generally gret at the moment. How about you? -- (talk) 06:00, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::Btw: I'm still waiting for some graphical samples to start the wiki comic. :) -- (talk) 06:03, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::Funnily enough I've been mucking around with *nix a bit this week, work sent me off for some training, I managed to stay awake most of the time! (which is probably better than I managed at uni :P ) How am I going? In RL, yeah good, caught up with my high school mates this weekend which was nice. In GW, ok, I should be logging on a bit more but that's alright. GWiki wise? Terrible. I haven't (largely because I haven't been at work) but I'm not exactly ecstatic with recent developments. I want to put a note on Xeeron's page but I'm trying to think of how to phrase it. So yeah doing good in RL but not so well in the wiki world, which is why I dropped a note on your talk page ;) --Xasxas256 06:10, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::PS I've been working on a single, really really intentionally simplistic little pic thing to put on my user page for like a month now, it's hard to get my hands on the tablets at work at the moment :| --Xasxas256 06:12, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :::Just like me. The wiki debates caused me to lose interest, but I hope I'll get more into the wiki when Nightfall is out. -- (talk) 06:14, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :::Forgot to mention. I've been playing GW a bit more lately. I did almost half of all the service requests that had been made on the RR forums and in game. I have also been playing higher scores at ITG. :) -- (talk) 06:37, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::::That's good to hear (I think) although ITG people scare me! That's ok, I figure I still scare more people than scare me!!!! :P Given the wierd meandering nature of Kyrasantae's post (in a good way!) it almost could have stayed under the TSS (Tizzy's Spam Secion) banner couldn't it?! ;) --Xasxas256 03:55, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Yup, it could have. :) Sorry for adding a new header, but I like to keep things ordered well. Btw, I hope I'll get some video of my specialty ITG 'show' to put in the internet. I'll post you a link then. -- (talk) 04:00, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Oh god you're a hardcore ITG-er who films himself to see how he can make slight improvments, I bet that's why you're taking maths to get the exact movement angles right :P Stop scaring me Gem! --Xasxas256 04:05, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Nope, I never film myself. But a few days ago there was one guy with a camera at the machine who tok some video of me. I asked him to send it to me as soon as possible. -- (talk) 04:10, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::That is seriously the creepiest thing I've ever heard, is nobody else reading this!? Crazy gangs of youths armed not with knifes but with cameras secretly filming each other in the quest to compile the greatest set of ITG moves! Sorry to keep razzing ya Gem but I told you ITG scares me and nothing you can say will change it...maybe if you had an awesome video, no actually that would probably scare me more :P :P :P Seriously tonight I'll be having nightmares of giant ITG machines coming after me while people are filming! --Xasxas256 04:18, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::If that is so, the my vid will surely scare you, it's not one of the most typical ones. *evil grin* I just wish I could take you to the machine with me and get you hooked. It's a great hobby! -- (talk) 04:22, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::And become "one of them"!!?? :P Also ITG isn't a hobby for anyone, it's an obsession! Somebody help! And I don't know what "not one of the most typical ones" means, but that can't be good! :P --Xasxas256 04:35, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::Obsession? To you maby but to me... ITS LIFE! :P -- (talk) 04:38, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Finnish people Hey Gem, is it just me or are all Finns who spend a significant time online people with education/jobs in IT fields? (What about engineers, not only of the computer/software type?) It's starting to bother me a little: this feeling that I'll have difficuly finding a Finnish soulmate who'll understand my artistic-ness... erm... not to say that I'm actively seeking one anyway... after all, you're already taken and all that... okay, that thought's just going in the wrong direction... I'll stop now... :-P One day I do want to study at HUT, maybe for my Masters' degree or something :-) — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:41, 12 September 2006 (CDT) : Just noticed you borrowed my rearrangement of the Elites icons for your Lists page. Heh. :P — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:22, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::Haha, you almost made me laugh. (Only almost because I'm on a math lecture atm) There are a lot of artistic finns spending time in the internet. Take for example Elfwood, the free for all art gallery. I know a lot of finns who have their, often fantastic, work there. I am personally REALLY interested in drawing. I've been training for years, but I still suck at it. What comes to your... err... never mind. ;) Hope to see you at HUT some day. -- (talk) 01:30, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::It was your elite list? I allready forgot, as it was some lecture that I was on when copying it. It's only a temporayr thing. :) -- (talk) 01:30, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::...but are they pretentiously artistic people? I don't mean hobby artists, and I don't necessarily mean artists of the drawing/painting type - speaking of which, I also mean traditional artists, not digital artists, and definitely not anime style art (sorry, it's a pet peeve) ;-) :::Oi. Time for class. 8AM is definitely too early in the morning for 80 minutes of statistics, followed directly by 80 minutes of thermodynamics, followed directly by 80 minutes of structural mechanics, followed directly by 80 minutes of metallurgy lecture. I don't even get a lunch break. Woot. Whatever you study, I'm sure your school doesn't make you take 6 courses a term just to keep on schedule. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 08:24, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Hmmm, I can't say too much about artistic finns, so I'll leave the discussion for someone else. :) But it's not just digital art or anime. Calendar Contest Believe it or not, it's my first week and we allready have wednesday from 8 to 16 with only 15 minute breaks and thursday from 8 to 18 with only 15 minute breaks. -- (talk) 13:33, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Gee, that sounds pretty bad. You can find my timetables here and the course descriptions here, but for this term (Fall 2006), the MAT E 357 lab is only every other week. The tables are messed up because I posted them back when I had a different layout for my LJ. I completely understand how 8AM classes really suck. I used to have them every morning. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 13:54, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::If your interested, here is my calendar for the next few weeks. The red cells are driving lessons, which are from 17 to 19. -- (talk) 13:57, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::Two-hour classes?! *faints* I can hardly sit through a 80min lecture. Fortunately some of my professors give a 5 minute break in the middle of them, and there are 10 minutes between classes (hence 80-minute classes in a 90-minute block, and 50-minute classes in a 1-hour block). :::I also have choir rehearsals Wednesday 19-21h and Saturday 10-12h. :::But let's not turn this into a 'who has a busier calendar' contest. ;-) — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:04, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Just a small correction. The lectures always start 15 minutes later, so we actually get a 15 min break before each new lecture. Some professors also hold a 15 min break during the lecture. So it's not a total death, but we still have no time to eat. :(( -- (talk) 14:10, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Whereas our classes start at the top of the block and the 10 minutes for travel between classes is at the end of the block. It still works out that you have more break-time, even if neither of us can eat. :::::Hey, let's talk on my talk page instead, this is getting cluttered. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:16, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Nah, I'll better get some food and sleep. Have a great time and talk to you again tomorrow! -- (talk) 14:19, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::*Waves hello* :::::::*Dies from homework* <- I keep getting distracted by GW ... and now I have 5 assignments due this week, plus two that need to be done by tomorrow.... — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:34, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Redirecting You said on my talk here to "Go to the images page and make it a redirect page to the place you want it to direct to" which I did, but it did not work, as you can see here. Under the edit tab, I put the redirect code, but it did not work. Why is that? --Shadowed 23:02, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :I don't understand Image:ShadowedMiniSiege.jpg works for me, it redirects to Siege Turtle. Try clearing your cache perhaps? --Xasxas256 23:05, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::The redirect works for me too. -- (talk) 00:31, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::And for me! — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:40, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Lol, now it works for me as well. Thanks for the encouragement guys :) --Shadowed 01:19, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Np. Always remember to clear your browser cache if something doesn't work as it should. -- (talk) 02:20, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Ah, ok. That's a good tip. Thanks again. 02:21, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Gem You rock. Rangers ftw. Baron Will Scarlett 16:34, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::) -- (talk) 02:08, 18 September 2006 (CDT) I will 2nd Barons statment..lol...thx for the fixes on my build...I just finished the desert with the Orginal and New Build...am now working on the jungle...:) --Deadlyknights 15:23, 18 September 2006 (CDT) feeding You really didn't have to feed the troll )-: - 03:13, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Gem can't help himself :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:29, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::What did I do? -- (talk) 10:31, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::Me thinks it's your reply on Stabber's talk page saying that Stabber's is back playing the game. Not that I endorse (or even oppose) PanSola's question. --Karlos 10:39, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::That was like 3 days ago. And so what if we are having some discussion on a user talk page? It's not a flame war or a huge troll feast. I find the conversation being pretty civil and interesting. -- (talk) 12:31, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Wood is great material for construction, but if you put it on top of ashes that haven't gone cold yet, it might just restart the bonfire. I debated whether to complain 3 days ago, and decided to only complain on ppl who's comments got "eaten". Thus I'm complain to you 3 days late because your comment didn't get "eaten" until 3 days later (not sure if that was related to Tanaric's ban on the person). - 12:45, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::I see. No problem, and great that you tossed me a comment when you saw it useful. Now that the page is protected, let's move on and forget the crap. -- (talk) 13:48, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Monobook.js It used to bring up a box in the left bar that had an edit button that inserted "~~~~" but I broke it :( — Skuld 16:20, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Heh. I just copied your .js, nut it didn't work. I decided not to bother with it and marked for deletion. -- (talk) 16:22, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Help a friend! Or... Whatever you wanna call me. I've been thinking about figuring out a useful piece of code I might need. Is there any way to make text invisible until highlited? My first thought was that I might change the color of the text to match the background, but I'm not wiki-knowing enough to figure out how to do that yet. In case you're curious, I need it for this. Thanks in advance! --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:44, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I can help you out with that: : insert text here : Do I get to be your friend too now? :P :Highlight the above for an example. Hope that helps ;) --Xasxas256 21:53, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::I don't know what you want to do with it. If you just want to hide content, you can use a comment: . That hides the text from the viewer. But if you want it to visible when highlighted, then the font color change is what you need. -- (talk) 00:37, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::I *think* the idea is that the solution will be in white text so you have to highlight it to see it. Kinda like how the solution to a quiz is written upside down. That's my thinking anyway. Oh and if you're looking for an even easier (but dodgy) way to do white text, you can use insert text here --Xasxas256 00:49, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::: I think weebl's stuff forums have /spoiler tags in their forums, that sounds similar — Skuld 02:01, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::::: Thanks, all. I'll go play around with this. And yes, Xasxas, you can be my friend too. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 08:48, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::D -- (talk) 08:52, 26 September 2006 (CDT) No Revert Wars Gem, not sure if you read the discussion before doing the revert you did, but it was decided to change the SS build to the NEW standard SS/SV build. If you want to change it back to the old build, please discuss it first and see who else is in favor with you. The changes I made stood for about a week so it seems to me that you are the only one that had an issue with the newer version. And to the anon user, please discuss before making so many changes to the builds. Thank you. See article Team - 55/SS. -- Jyro X (talk • ) 03:04, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Oh, sorry. This time I _didn't_ read the talk page. Feel free to revert my edit. Thank you for noting me. The wiki is being overwhelmed by crappy builds and I just decided to stop fighting the tide. -- (talk) 03:31, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::Not a problem. I knew you were a pretty active contributer and didn't expect you'd do something like that without first consulting the talk page. So, that's why I decided to leave you a note instead of just leaving it alone. Thanks for understanding and not getting offended. Hehe. As for my sig, I'm not quite sure what you mean but I've seen some of the more active contributers running around with a much longer sig. Personally, I don't find it makes it any more difficult to edit an article, but that could just be me. I'm not sure. Thanks again. -- Jyro X (talk • ) 03:53, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::The sig is not too long when a talk page is viewed, but the code itself is too long. This was discussed before, but no policy was implemented as people kept saying: "it'ns not a problem yet as no one has a long sig. we don't need a policy yet". PanSola recently had a very long sig and he got a lot of negative feedback. -- (talk) 04:18, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::::*sneaks away with long sig* — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 00:05, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Yikes! It wasn't that long before. How about removing the contrib link and some of the unnecesary crap? -- (talk) 13:23, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::I already did. See? --> — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] [ ] 16:24, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Really, who needs your contrib link? No one... -- (talk) 17:23, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::See the latest incarnation -> — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:14, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Icon Hey Gem, I replied at User_talk:LordBiro#Gem_icon saying I'd finished the larger version of your icon, but that I'd prefer to email you the bitmap version if that's ok. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:32, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Sorry. I was going through my screenshots to confirm stuff on the wiki. I'll email you my email adress. -- (talk) 18:34, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::OMG, I want a Gem shirt too! — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 00:05, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::: :D -- (talk) 04:12, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::How much are you selling them for? I'll take two! --Xasxas256 04:34, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::: :D If you guys are willing to pay the shirt and the postage, I'll have the printing place do some extras for you. :P However, the front side has the text "Suomen Tanssipelaajat ry" and "www.tanssipelit.net". The icon will be on the back. -- (talk) 04:35, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::I don't care what else is on it, I don't have any shirts with Finnish writing yet anyway :P — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] [ ] 12:23, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::You tricked me! That's an ITG site isn't it, I couldn't read a word on it but it gave me that uneasy feeling and the room suddenly felt colder! :P Can't I get "http://gw.gamewikis.org" on it instead? Or how about a userbox with Gem > Xasxas256 > You! Or even Save Gem! ;) --Xasxas256 04:50, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::The Gem icon is released under a CC attribution-sharealike license. As I said on my talk page, the high quality SVG is available to download from my blog, so if you really want your own Gem T-Shirt it's certainly possible! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:15, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::We should get rid of the Google ads and start selling Gem T-Shirts instead, who wouldn't buy one :P --Xasxas256 05:50, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::We could start selling ranger/warrior/... t-shirts with the Biro icons on them. :) But postage is the problem. -- (talk) 05:57, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::Gravewit and I discussed merchandise some time ago, but nothing materialised from it. It was my fault really, it was around the time when I was becoming inactive on the wiki because of real-life issues. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:11, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::Hey! Don't leave me out of the fun! I want a Gem shirt too! There should be an ITG version of The Gem Shirt, while we're brainstorming. One in english, with like an ITG machine on it. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:29, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Oh my god! If you guys really are serious and not just joking... -- (talk) 03:16, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::Somehow I don't think we are... — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:33, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::Me either. And I've got plenty of ideas and random comments to spread around if ya like. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:34, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Did you get my email Gem? I haven't had a reply so I just want to make sure you got it ok :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 11:12, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Sorry Biro. I was in a hurry when I got it so I didn't send a reply or post here. THANK YOU! I'll make all this up to you somehow. Feel free to ask for something if you think I can help. -- (talk) 04:24, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Hehe, no problem, I just hope we get to see a picture of you in the t-shirt :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:51, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Youäll get nice images once I get my lazy ass moving to go and order thet-shirt. ;) -- (talk) 04:52, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::We'd better. And while you're at it, work on the order form things. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:48, 4 October 2006 (CDT) About the Sig I did what you said but I only get My guild is now top 100! WooT! 08:43, 17 October 2006 (CDT) I want that and a link to my talk/name.-My guild is now top 100! WooT! 08:43, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :How about something like: --Onlyashadow, Top 100 08:49, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :Does that look better? The code for that is: --Onlyashadow, Top 100 ~~~~~. It's nice and short, gives a link to your user page and shows that you're in a top 100 guild. --Xasxas256 08:49, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, that will work just fine. TY.---[[User:Onlyashadow|Onlyashadow, Top 100 .]] 09:33, 17 October 2006 (CDT)